Of Scarecrows and Cherryblossoms
by Indiegirl97
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our favourite pair of Shinobi. In no particular order. Set after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. KakaSaku.
1. The One with the Locket

You stand at the training field while struggling to keep her at arms length. You look at her green eyes and _uh-oh_. "Sensei..you know you waaant to" she says in a sing-song voice. She's got that mischievous gleam in her eyes and you know you're screwed. You put a few more metres between you just to be safe and all she does is give a wide cheshire grin with her arms still outstretched in front of her, holding a necklace similar to the ones she's coaxed the rest of the team into. But you won't cave in like the rest of them. No you won't. Afterall, no self-respecting shinobi would want to arm a potential enemy with a garrote and no matter how many times she assures you that it will fit snugly inside your undershirt, you're still highly skeptical. "Oh c'mon Sensei! All of us are wearing it, and it just wouldn't be right if our team captain is left out. So quit being such a baby and wear it already!" she says, meeting your eyes, and when she catches your wrist (okay, you let her), and fastens the catch at the back, you let her, with a long-suffering sigh because face it, she's the only one you've known in a long time who can get away with stuff like this. And maybe, just maybe, it's because you let her. She leaves after that, giving you a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek. _Odd._ But not unwelcome. You look down at the locket resting just a bit below the hollow of your throat and open it, grateful for the fact that at least it's not heart-shaped. You most definitely do not have a small smile playing on your lips as you see what's inside. Inside is a photo of the original Team 7 on one side and a photo of the new Team Kakashi on the other and you see that the pink-haired little devil has managed to place a third photo between the first two, of your first team and you feel your heart warm up because she hasn't forgotten how important they are to you. Maybe that's when you realise that she might have gotten a little further under your skin than the rest of the damned team of misfits who're your new family. You most definitely aren't smiling like an idiot at the realisation and _Hey!_ How did that little minx get into your apartment without you knowing? You look down to see the loyal(supposedly) and wrinkled face of a certain pug looking pointedly away from you and vanish in a poof with a gruff "Later, boss." _Traitor._ You sigh and sit back down, pulling out _Icha Icha Violence_. You most definitely are NOT looking forward to lunch with a certain pink-haired ex-student.

* * *

 **A/N:**

1\. Hola lovely readers, guess who just posted something new?!

2\. I've had a bunch of one-shots just lying around in my laptop, so I'll probably be posting all of them.

3\. I've never posted anything anywhere in this voice, I hope it doesn't turn people off towards the story.

4\. I'll be updating my story Untitled soon, I've just been super busy with, well, doing absolutely nothing all the time. I have an excuse though, I was hospitalised for a while because my kidneys hate me, so. *Blows raspberries*

5\. Oh, and I got into the first college I applied to, so yay! I'll be getting a triple degree in three years. *Does a little dance*

6\. I'm also contemplating posting a multi-chapter kakasaku AU, let me know if you're into the idea and if I should post it.

7\. Remember my lovelies, reviews are love.

 **CIAO!**


	2. The One with Two Lazy-Ass Shinobi

You're sitting in the courtyard of the Nara main house, playing Shougi with Shikamaru. Mainly because you're bored since you've been forced to – _ahem_ \- politely requested by the Godaime to take a month off, Sakura is off on a mission and because it's one of your guilty pleasures to beat the Nara genius at the only thing he doesn't find "troublesome". Okay, maybe you don' t feel so guilty about it. Still, you're bored and he invites you for a game when you're not with Sakura, which is pretty much anytime you're not sleeping when she's home. You haven't seen her in a week and your resolve to not ask the Godaime about the status of her apprentice's mission, more than you already had at any rate, is beginning to crumble like a wall that's been bowled-over by an Akimichi. It's no wonder you're losing, thoughts of pretty pink and jade occupying most of your thoughts. And just as Shikamaru's about to make the final move _I will not think about her. I will not think about her. I will not-_ "Aha, knew I'd find you guys here." Both men turned to look at a slightly grimy, yet all the more beautiful - _Damn it -_ pink and red clad jonin walk towards them with a slight frown marring her forehead. Seeing her after more than a week, you realise what a love-sick puppy you've become in the last month. You decide to put your foot down and get some distance because _Damn it, Hatake Kakashi doesn't get whipped_ and she bends down to kiss you on the forehead. You freeze at the show of affection and your lone visible eye widens, ignoring Shikamaru's snort and muttering about troublesome women interrupting Shougi. Nobody's kissed your forehead before, at least, not since your father. And your heart constricts with the sudden overwhelming affection you feel for the girl. You are rudely yanked out of your train of thought with an elbow to your ribs. _Well, that's going to bruise._

"Any reason you're both here and not at the Jonin headquarters, where Tsunade-shishou asked you to be four hours ago? No, don't even bother answering. Shishou asked me to give you these -" she said, handing each of them various scrolls, "as punishment or as she called it, "character building". You're to go around handing these mission scrolls around the village. In fact, I insisted on it. Je ne."

With that, she walked off, leaving the two men staring after her, wondering why she'd trust two of the laziest men in perhaps the whole of fire country to do any sort of work that can't be classified as 'urgent'.

"So, another game?"

* * *

 **A/N**

1\. Hello again! Yeah, virtually no interval between this update and the previous one. I couldn't resist.

2\. Shameless advertising time. Please read Untitled, I've heard it's not half bad. *Smiles wide with creased eyes*

3\. Please leave a review, they're awesome.

4\. Ooh, also, do send me a prompt or two.

 **Until next time.**


	3. The One where Kakashi Hates Crowds

**This one's for Lady Anjali, who nagged the living daylights out of me and got me to update. Finally.**

* * *

It is common knowledge that the infamous Copy-nin does not like crowds or gatherings. Of any kind. Weddings, parties, and the like. Actually, anytime the word 'people' was used in tandem with 'fun', you knew better than to go anywhere within a kilometer radius of the place. You especially dislike birthday parties, so you're still not sure how you ended up in this one. _Sigh_. No, you know exactly how you it is you-the self proclaimed and widely acknowledged smooth talker of Konoha-couldn't talk your way out of this.

It was under threat of serious bodily harm by Konoha's (and the world's) topmost medic-nin with twin fists of doom, glaring at you with vibrant, mesmerising and incredibly intimidating eyes. Not that you'd admit to being intimidated by a 5 ft 3 kunoichi with pink hair.

Absolutely not.

Also, a teeny-tiny -okay, a large- part of you just wanted to see said kunoichi.

You look around to see a slightly tipsy Shizune try to stop a totally drunk Tsunade from drinking more and falling down simultaneously-and fail.

"KAKA-SENSEI! You made it!"

You fervently thank your years of experience being around the blonde human-loudspeaker hybrid for not whipping out one of the many kunai strategically placed on your person.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. Nice party."

You quickly grab your trusty neon-coloured book and shove it in front of your face and walk away before your obviously sloshed ex-student can inflict permanent hearing loss on you, while tallying up the kunai and shuriken you've placed on you just to pass the time and are just about to slightly adjust the position of one that's come loose before you are accosted with a drunkenly slurred -

"Would you look at the talent in here tonIGHT! It's like being at an all-you-can-eat buffet, man! If you know what I mean"-Wink-"Oh, and by the way, your lil cherry blossom's here too. Looks good enough to eat. I mean sure, she's dressed like a nun compared to the others, but she's got one hot bod, that one."

Your hand twitches toward one of the aforementioned pointy objects but you refrain from jabbing either said pointy object or the senbon from his own mouth into the drunken Genma's throat.

"Hm." Is all you say as you continue towards your destination.

Before you reach it however, you are distracted by a flash of pink right beside you.

"Well hel-lo Sakura."

"Hmph" She says with a half-hearted pout. "You're late again Kakashi. One would think that all those watches and clocks we'd given you over the years would be of some use. But nooo. You know I'm starting to think you actually don't know how to tell time."

"You caught me."

You feel it coming but don't make a move to dodge her punch to your arm.

"Hey, that hurt. What have I ever done to deserve that?" You ask, slouching even more as you both sit down on the same side of the small table. You try not to be distracted by her elbow brushing yours.

She just looks at you with a frown and raises her eyebrow at you, but you can see the twinkle in her eyes.

You resist the urge to swoon.

"Idiot."

"Whaa. I am no such thing."

"Yes you are, the biggest."

"I'll have you know that I was helping a poor little kitten that had gotten swept by the river because of the flood."

"The river did not flood today." She deadpans.

"It was a flash flood."

"It didn't even rain today!"

"It rained over the river."

"Quite heavily, I must add."

"I hate you."

"Such wicked lies you tell, Sakura-chan."

Before she can reply, a loud (much too loud) chorus of Happy Birthday begins and everybody starts flocking towards the orange-clad ninja, with the shy Hyuuga girl at the centre. Sakura pulls you towards to crowd by your hand and you fight the blush threatening to spread above your mask. You don't join in the singing, but Sakura does, slightly off-key, but cute nonetheless.

You watch as she elbows her way over to Naruto and pulls him into a tight hug which he returns. Pulling back, she says a loud "Happy birthday, you knucklehead." and hands him over to Hinata with a broad smile. You catch your eye from widening as she makes her way back to you.

You look at her, questioning, as she stands next to you. She smiles at you and answers your silent question,"He has Hinata and everybody else he needs with him. Me being there will just remind him of how Sasuke isn't. I don't know about you, but I sure could use a drink." she finishes, abruptly walking towards the bar.

You follow her quietly and sit at the counter, next to her, and lift your hand to order before she tells you she already has.

 _Alright then_.

You realise that you're sitting on her left side for the first time in a long time. The little minx always sits to your other side, forcing you to turn your head to look at her.

Not that you mind of course.

Even so, you turn to look at her because it's her and because you're an idiot when it comes to her, and notice a small beauty spot on her left earlobe. Perhaps that's the moment you realise how well and truly fucked you are.

 _Oh well, it's not like it's the worst thing to ever happen to you_. You think, before taking a big gulp from the dish placed in front of you. You almost choke on it as you realise what it is. Strong and undiluted Genshu. You're reminded of the first time you both drank together alone.

You look down at her and see the smile playing on her lips as she lifts the dish up to take a sip.

The minx.

The smile grows wider and you melt just a little more.

 _Meh._ You think, as you revel in your companions warm smile, you can always worry later. For now, you have to concentrate on winning the drinking contest she's just is not going to end well.

 _Oh well._

* * *

 **A/N:**

1\. Hey people, how're you all doing?

2\. I know it's been a while. But I can explain. Remember how I got into a triple major programme? Well, as expected, it is infact kicking my ass.

3\. He he. *Crazy sleep-deprivation induced expression* 'Fraid I've gotten a bit cray-cray.

4\. I'll try to be more regular.

5\. My semester end exams start in 15 days, so I'll probably spend more time writing than actually studying.

6\. Also, please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors or OOCness. This IS fanfiction. Also, it's unbeta'd so, meh.

*Lee-wide smile* See you!


End file.
